In the event of emergency situations, ad hoc response to the emergency can be dangerous to the health and well being of the people involved and may result in inadequate resources being brought to bear on the crisis. On the other extreme, ad hoc response can also result in over-reaction with unnecessary response by a variety of emergency responders whose time and resources are limited and must be used appropriately. Ready access to correct emergency responder contact numbers is critical to a proper response to emergency situations.
Examples of natural disaster emergency situations include fire, flood, power loss, snow storms, hurricanes or tornados. In today's uncertain geopolitical circumstances, threats such as bomb threats, hostage or firearm scares all can occur in private or public places. Businesses, schools and colleges, institutions, hospitals, day and elder care facilities are all settings where a conscientiously designed and applied emergency plan should be in place for each building in the facility. In many situations, the extent of prior planning is limited to requirements mandated by local fire codes. These are simple postings of building evacuation route schematics and emergency exit markings designed only for fire evacuation safety. A once per year fire alarm drill may be the only emergency practice anyone in the building experiences.
What is needed is a comprehensive plan for a variety of emergency or crisis situations. The positioning of the emergency planning booklets in easily accessible areas of each building is rarely considered. Such prepositioning of the plans along with critical devices for safety and communications during the crisis is a long needed but substantially unmet need in most building settings. It is an object of this invention to provide a method for implementing an emergency response plan. It is a further object to provide a crisis response kit containing all necessary components that satisfies the long-standing need for adequate preplanning along with ease of execution of the plans during the actual crisis. It is a further object to provide a summarized form of the full emergency plan in the form of an easily accessible flip chart for quick reference by building personnel.